This invention relates to novel compounds having a graphite-like layer structure and containing a metal element and methods of preparing the novel compounds from poly(amino-s-triazine).
s-Triazine ring has six .pi.-electrons, and the six atoms (three carbon atoms and three nitrogen atoms) that constitute the ring are in the same plane. Melamine resins have s-triazine rings in their molecules, but melamine resins are amorphous since the triazine rings are linked three-dimensionally disorderly. There is a report on copolymers of vinyl amino-s-triazine compounds with styrene, acrylic acid metacrylic acid or methyl methacrylate (Kohbunshi, 38, 196-199 (1989)), but these copolymers belong to linear polymers.
Recently we have developed poly(amino-s-triazine) which is a novel polymeric compound having a graphite-like layer structure with s-triazine rings two-dimensionally linked in each layer, as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/378,914, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,308 filed Jul. 12, 1989 (will be referred to as the prior application). The two-dimensional structure of poly(amino-s-triazine) is presumed to be represented by the following structural formula, which is shown in the prior application. ##STR1## In the above formula the parallelogram in broken line indicates unit cell.
As can be seen in the structural formula, in the unit cell of the two-dimensional structure of each layer of poly(amino-s-triazine) there is a hole surrounded by three &gt;NH radicals. The hole is 0.394 nm in diameter. The prior application further discloses that an alkali metal can be introduced into this hole to provide a modified polymer containing an alkali metal. Poly(amino-s-triazine) and the alkali metal containing modification are interesting as fluorescent materials or as semiconductive materials.